1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a combination wafer, dies from the wafer, and an electronic assembly including such a die, wherein the die has a layer of diamond for purposes of conducting heat.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are usually formed on silicon wafers which are subsequently sawed into individual dies. Each die then has a portion of the silicon wafer with a respective integrated circuit formed thereon. Electronic signals can be provided to and from the integrated circuit. Operation of the integrated circuit causes heating thereof and an increase of temperature of the integrated circuit may cause its destruction. The heat usually conducts from the integrated circuit through the portion of the silicon wafer through a backside of the die. Silicon has traditionally been preferred because, in the case of monocrystalline silicon, it is possible to manufacture transistors and other components of integrated circuits therein and thereon. The silicon is typically between 700 and 800 microns thick, and has a relatively low thermal conductivity.